powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Generation
The power to generate fire. Sub-power of Fire Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Generation. Also Called * Fire Creation * Flame Creation/Generation * Ignition * Pyrogenesis Capabilities The user is able to generate and project fire. Applications *Fire Aura *Fire Blast Variations * Blue Fire Generation * Combustion Inducement * Dark Fire Generation * Flammable Bodily Fluids ** Flammable Blood * Fire Rain Generation * Green Fire Generation * Heat Generation * Inextinguishable Fire * Nuclear Fire Generation * Rainbow Fire Generation Associations * Fire Manipulation * Methane Generation * Napalm Generation * Smoke Generation Limitations * Can only create fire, not control it. * May require oxygen. * Abilities may be affected by anger and rage, as the angrier one gets, the more powerful the fire, and more dangerous around the area. Known Users Folklore/Mythology Live Television/Movies Literature Known Objects *Dragon Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Flame-Flame Fruit/Mera Mera no Mi (One Piece) *Flame Dials (One Piece) *Pyrokinesis Badge (Psychonauts) *Fire Sword (Secret Saturdays) *Starfire Amber Gem (Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic) *Star Hanabi (Xiaolin Showdown) *Hanabi Star (Xiaolin Chronicles) Gallery Hand Blast by Azula.gif|Firebenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra) unlike other benders can generate their element from their body. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto - release.gif|Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto's (Bleach) Ryūjin Jakka is the oldest and most powerful fire-type Zanpakutō, generating enough flames to incinerate an entire town... Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) Itto Kaso.gif|...and using Hado 96: Single Blade Cremation to create a gigantic katana-shaped inferno. HifukiNoKoduchi - Bleach.gif|Love Aikawa's (Bleach) Tengomaru can generate fire blasts. Tobiume.gif|Momo Hinamori's (Bleach) Tobuime can launch fireballs. Future Gwen Tennyson Fire Magic.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Pyronite (Ben 10).gif|Like all Pyronites, Heatblast (Ben 10) can create and generate fire. Kevin's Pyrokinesis2.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) can generate and project fire from his left hand just like Heatblast. Swampfire.png.gif|Like all Methanos, Swampfire (Ben 10) can generate fire. Alan Albright (Ben 10) Fire Aura.gif|Alan Albright (Ben 10), a hybrid Pyronite. Ultimate Kevin Fire Attacks.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Alan Albright and Heatblast' pyrokinesis. Fire_Bomb.png|Bomberman (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) detonating a Fire Bomb... Navarm_Bomb.png|...and creates even larger flames with a Navarm Bomb. Nezuko's Blood Demon Art - Exploding Blood 1 (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|Nezuko Kamado's Blood Demon Art: (Kimetsu no Yaiba)... Nezuko's Blood Demon Art - Exploding Blood 2 (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|...Exploding Blood. Half-Life 2 Combot.jpg|Combots (Hλlf-Life 2) can spray fire using their ergots located on their sides. Fire Mario Fireball.png|Mario (Super Mario) can generate fire while empoered by a Fire Flower. Ace using Hiken.gif|A Flame Human, Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) could generate and create fires due to eating the Flame Flame Fruit/Mera Mera no Mi. Franky Firebreath.jpg|Franky (One Piece) can generate powerful flames with his Fresh Fire technique. Sanji Diable Jambe.gif|Sanji (One Piece) generating the passionate flames of his Diable Jambe, a kick with the power of devil. Redhawk.gif|A homage to his late brother Ace, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) created his Gum Gum/Gomu Gomu no Redhawk by combining his Gear Second with Haki. Sabo Mera Mera no Mi.GIF|After Ace's death, Sabo (One Piece) ate the Flame Flame Fruit/Mera Mera no Mi and became a Flame Human, gaining its abilities. Gabimaru's Ninpo Flame Figure (Hell’s Paradise Jigokuraku).png|Gabimaru (Hell’s Paradise: Jigokuraku) generating powerful and deadly flames with his Ninpo: Fire Monk technique. File:Princess_Mandie's_Flames.png|Princess Mandie (Fairly Odd Parents) bursting into flames when angered. Youjutsu Engokujin.png|Huang Ling Ling (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) generating the Fire Hell Circle. Spencer iCarly.gif|Spencer (iCarly) has a bad habit of accidentally starting fires. It's become a running gag on the show for something to often set on fire if Spencer so much as touches it. Lucia Summons Fire.png|Lucia (Princess Lucia) summons a ring of explosive fire. Hiruzen Sarutobi's Fire Style (Naruto).gif|Hiruzen Sarutobi (Naruto) generating his clan's potent Fire Style/Release. Uchiha Clan's Fire Release Style.gif|Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) generating their clan's signature Fire Style/Release... Obito's Fire Ball.gif|...Obito Uchiha breathing flames in a roaring fireball... Third Generation Ability (Fire Force).gif|Unlike Second Generation, Third Generation (Fire Force) are capable of both generating fire... Shinra's Mobility (Fire Force).gif|...controlling it in various, unique ways. File:Patrick_Pyrokinesis.jpg|Patrick Donovan (The Young Guardians) can generate flames of intense heat. File:Renae4_-_Copy.jpg|Renae James (UN Comics) creates flames. Duncan Rosenblatt - Firebreather.jpg|Duncan Rosenblatt (Firebreather) creates flames. Walt Arnold Smallville103 363.jpg|Walt Arnold (Smallville) creates fire with his mind. File:633px-TylerFire.jpg|Tyler Michaels (Charmed) is an Archai with the power of create fire, although he was previously believed to be a Firestarter. Coldfire2.JPG|Coldfire (Gargoyles) using the flamethrower in her palm. Cinder Fall fire.png|Cinder Fall (RWBY) generates a flame in her palm. File:Nick_Armstrong_Pyrokineis.jpg|Nick Armstrong (The Secret Circle) generating flame. Rikki's Pyrokinesis.gif|Rikki Chadwick (H2O: Just Add Water) Willow_creates_fire_buffy_vs_dracula.gif|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) uses a spell to generate fire. KaiFire36.png|Kai (LEGO Ninjago) generating fire from his hands. STAR HANABI.jpg|Star Hanabi (Xiaoiln Showdown) XC Hanabi Star2.png|Hanabi Star (Xiaolin Chronicles) Shoto Todoroki (Boku no Hero Academia) fight.gif|Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)Shouto Todoroki (My Hero Academia) possesses the quirk "Half-Cold Half-Hot" gives the right side of his body the power to generate ice and his left side to generate fire. File:Halloween_the_Crucified.jpeg|Almost all of Halloween’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRMs have the power to generate fire. King's phoenix.GIF|Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) is able to call out the Guardian ÄRM, Phoenix. Version Flamer.GIF|If Pause's Ghost ÄRM, Verfile lands on the necessary side, General (Marchen Awakens Romance) can turn his hand into a club that generates fire. Eudial.png|Eudial (Sailor Moon Crystal) is able to use fire though her hands Lucifer The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Lucifer (The Wicked + The Divine) Baphomet The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Baphomet (The Wicked + The Divine) Sakhmet The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Sakhmet (The Wicked + The Divine) Elizabeth Sherman.jpg|Elizabeth Sherman (Hellboy/BPRD) is a powerful pyrokinetic and thermokinetic. Rusty Collins (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Comics X Men Vol 1 10 001.jpg|A pyrokinetic mutant, Russell "Rusty" Collins/Firefist (Marvel Comics) could psionically generate and manipulate heat and flame. Totosai (Inuyasha) firebreath.gif|Totosai (Inuyasha) File:manofuego.gif|Wendy Beauchamp (Witches of East End) lights up a fireplace. Grimm Excandesco.gif|An Excandesco (Grimm) generating fire from its body. Warren Peace Fire Anger.gif|Warren Peace (Sky High) Alistair Caine (Charmed 2018) Pyrokinesis.gif|Alistair Caine (Charmed 2018) Jim Hammond, the Original Human Torch.png|Jim Hammond, the Original Human Torch (Marvel Comics) Flame Generation by Toro.jpg|Toro (Marvel Comics) Inferno (Marvel Comics).jpg|Dante Pertuz/Inferno (Marvel Comics) Crystalia Amaquelin (Earth-616).jpg|Crystal (Marvel Comics) Scorpion's Breath (Mortal Kombat).gif|Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) Hades Fire Generation.gif|Hades (Disney's Hercules) Crazy Jane Sun Daddy Fireball (Doom Patrol).gif|Crazy Jane/Sun Daddy (Doom Patrol/DC Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Generation Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Gas Powers Category:Creation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries